


Entitlement

by toskliviydays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toskliviydays/pseuds/toskliviydays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace/Winona. First kiss drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entitlement

When Wallace first gets the incredible honor of kissing Winona, he probably didn’t deserve it and it really wasn’t the most conductive to a future relationship. He readily admits that! They were also children, but he still treasures it with all his heart, and one day it will be on the opening page to his memoirs.

Or maybe not. Maybe he’ll start with the time he fell into a pond and Steven had tried to save him, but the idiot had ended up sinking and Wallace had to save  _him_ , thereby undermining the idiot’s image of being some dignitary. He loves Steven, but the man’s not dignified, and he loves that even more.

Regardless.

They’d been hiding themselves away in the depths of his family’s garden, evading nannies and the other children that had no idea what to really do with themselves at an adult gathering. Winona had taken him by the hand, actually, like the daring woman she was, and she’d run until Wallace told her to stop. Much further, he knew, and she would surely trip and hurt herself. She was tough, but clumsy. He didn’t actually want her boasting to her father about her adventure with bruises and scratches while he had none, either; it was undignified. Like Steven Stone.

Breathless, she’d turned to him, all chubby childish cheeks and wind-swept hair, strands falling out of her tight ponytail. She was still holding Wallace’s hand tightly, and he had no intention of reminding her to let go.

"Hey, do you know why we’re all here?"

Admittedly, he didn’t.

She leaned in, voice lowering conspiratorially. “Ap _parently_ ,  there were these two pairs of people that were supposed to be married, but someone found them all kissing the wrong people!!!” She giggled, and Wallace giggled too, even though he didn’t really care. Sounded like a problem that was certainly not his.

But as Winona’s giggling drew to a close, her face grew almost wistful and her gaze was directed downward. She adjusted her hold on Wallace’s hand. “My mom said that people kiss when they love each other. But then my dad said they can also do it when they don’t. I think maybe they were testing, like in a fairytale, so they could know for certain they’d be happy.”

Wallace held his tongue for a moment. Even at this age, he knew it really wasn’t that idealistic, even if sometimes he thought about how he might like it that way. He knew what those people did was called cheating and it was Very Wrong, it was a Disgrace, and more than anything, it caused more trouble for everybody here than was surely worth the “testing.”

But then he smiled happily. “Does that mean I can kiss you?”

Winona had gasped.

"I want to know if we’ll be happy forever. I already know I’ll be by your side forever."

It had been very clever and Wallace still commended himself for his efforts. What a suave kid. The other kids must have been jealous. Scratch that— he knew they were.

But he’d been young, inexperienced! He’d taken her shocked silence for some sort of cinematic cue to lean forward and press a childish little kiss to her rosebud lips, like in the movies he watched sometimes with his mother. Unlike in the movies he watched with his mother however, Winona hadn’t fallen immediately in love with him and promised that one day they’d get married. Instead, she’d screamed, wrenching her hand away from Wallace’s and smacking him before running off again.

Wallace still counted it a success in many ways, but if he were to ever bring it up in conversation, Winona would either never remember it or would coo about how entitled Wallace was.

Is.


End file.
